Global functions
This page contains automatically-generated and alphabetically-sorted lists of global functions usable in the World of Warcraft scripting engine. It does not and will not contain short descriptions; please see the World of Warcraft API for that. Its main purpose is to be an authoritative (insofar as this is possible) list of what functions actually exist, and a source to select from when editing the World of Warcraft API page. The list is generated under Windows on an Intel machine. APIs specific to other platforms are currently not listed. See the scripts used if you want to do a scan of your own. For a complete description of changes, see API change summaries. __TOC__ Global Function List API Functions This is a list of global functions not implemented in Lua. It also includes standard Lua global functions and aliases to the standard library functions. Bolded entries are not on the World of Warcraft API page yet. This list is current as of patch 4.0.1 (Oct 6 2010). * AbandonQuest * AbandonSkill * AcceptAreaSpiritHeal * AcceptArenaTeam * AcceptBattlefieldPort * AcceptDuel * AcceptGroup * AcceptGuild * AcceptLevelGrant * AcceptProposal * AcceptQuest * AcceptResurrect * AcceptSockets * AcceptTrade * AcceptXPLoss * ActionHasRange * AddAutoQuestPopUp * AddChatWindowChannel * AddChatWindowMessages * AddFriend * AddIgnore * AddMute * AddOrDelIgnore * AddOrDelMute * AddOrRemoveFriend * AddPreviewTalentPoints * AddQuestWatch * AddTrackedAchievement * AddTradeMoney * AppendToFile * ApplyBarberShopStyle * ArchaeologyGetIconInfo * ArchaeologyMapUpdateAll * ArcheologyGetVisibleBlobID * ArenaTeamDisband * ArenaTeamInviteByName * ArenaTeamLeave * ArenaTeamRoster * ArenaTeamSetLeaderByName * ArenaTeamUninviteByName * AscendStop * AssistUnit * AttackTarget * AutoEquipCursorItem * AutoLootMailItem * AutoStoreGuildBankItem * BNAcceptFriendInvite * BNConnected * BNCreateConversation * BNDeclineFriendInvite * BNFeaturesEnabled * BNFeaturesEnabledAndConnected * BNGetBlockedInfo * BNGetBlockedToonInfo * BNGetConversationInfo * BNGetConversationMemberInfo * BNGetCustomMessageTable * BNGetFOFInfo * BNGetFriendInfo * BNGetFriendInfoByID * BNGetFriendInviteInfo * BNGetFriendToonInfo * BNGetInfo * BNGetMatureLanguageFilter * BNGetMaxNumConversations * BNGetMaxPlayersInConversation * BNGetNumBlocked * BNGetNumBlockedToons * BNGetNumConversationMembers * BNGetNumFOF * BNGetNumFriendInvites * BNGetNumFriendToons * BNGetNumFriends * BNGetSelectedBlock * BNGetSelectedFriend * BNGetSelectedToonBlock * BNGetToonInfo * BNInviteToConversation * BNIsBlocked * BNIsFriend * BNIsSelf * BNIsToonBlocked * BNLeaveConversation * BNListConversation * BNRemoveFriend * BNReportFriendInvite * BNReportPlayer * BNRequestFOFInfo * BNSendConversationMessage * BNSendFriendInvite * BNSendFriendInviteByID * BNSendWhisper * BNSetAFK * BNSetBlocked * BNSetCustomMessage * BNSetDND * BNSetFocus * BNSetFriendNote * BNSetMatureLanguageFilter * BNSetSelectedBlock * BNSetSelectedFriend * BNSetSelectedToonBlock * BNSetToonBlocked * BNTokenCombineGivenAndSurname * BankButtonIDToInvSlotID * BarberShopReset * BattlefieldMgrEntryInviteResponse * BattlefieldMgrExitRequest * BattlefieldMgrQueueInviteResponse * BattlefieldMgrQueueRequest * BeginTrade * BindEnchant * BuyGuildBankTab * BuyGuildCharter * BuyMerchantItem * BuyTrainerService * BuybackItem * CalculateAuctionDeposit * CalendarAddEvent * CalendarCanAddEvent * CalendarCanSendInvite * CalendarCloseEvent * CalendarContextDeselectEvent * CalendarContextEventCanComplain * CalendarContextEventCanEdit * CalendarContextEventClipboard * CalendarContextEventComplain * CalendarContextEventCopy * CalendarContextEventGetCalendarType * CalendarContextEventPaste * CalendarContextEventRemove * CalendarContextEventSignUp * CalendarContextGetEventIndex * CalendarContextInviteAvailable * CalendarContextInviteDecline * CalendarContextInviteIsPending * CalendarContextInviteModeratorStatus * CalendarContextInviteRemove * CalendarContextInviteStatus * CalendarContextInviteTentative * CalendarContextInviteType * CalendarContextSelectEvent * CalendarDefaultGuildFilter * CalendarEventAvailable * CalendarEventCanEdit * CalendarEventCanModerate * CalendarEventClearAutoApprove * CalendarEventClearLocked * CalendarEventClearModerator * CalendarEventDecline * CalendarEventGetCalendarType * CalendarEventGetInvite * CalendarEventGetInviteResponseTime * CalendarEventGetInviteSortCriterion * CalendarEventGetNumInvites * CalendarEventGetRepeatOptions * CalendarEventGetSelectedInvite * CalendarEventGetStatusOptions * CalendarEventGetTextures * CalendarEventGetTypes * CalendarEventHasPendingInvite * CalendarEventHaveSettingsChanged * CalendarEventInvite * CalendarEventIsModerator * CalendarEventRemoveInvite * CalendarEventSelectInvite * CalendarEventSetAutoApprove * CalendarEventSetDate * CalendarEventSetDescription * CalendarEventSetLocked * CalendarEventSetLockoutDate * CalendarEventSetLockoutTime * CalendarEventSetModerator * CalendarEventSetRepeatOption * CalendarEventSetSize * CalendarEventSetStatus * CalendarEventSetTextureID * CalendarEventSetTime * CalendarEventSetTitle * CalendarEventSetType * CalendarEventSignUp * CalendarEventSortInvites * CalendarEventTentative * CalendarGetAbsMonth * CalendarGetDate * CalendarGetDayEvent * CalendarGetDayEventSequenceInfo * CalendarGetEventIndex * CalendarGetEventInfo * CalendarGetFirstPendingInvite * CalendarGetGuildEventInfo * CalendarGetGuildEventSelectionInfo * CalendarGetHolidayInfo * CalendarGetMaxCreateDate * CalendarGetMaxDate * CalendarGetMinDate * CalendarGetMinHistoryDate * CalendarGetMonth * CalendarGetMonthNames * CalendarGetNumDayEvents * CalendarGetNumGuildEvents * CalendarGetNumPendingInvites * CalendarGetRaidInfo * CalendarGetWeekdayNames * CalendarIsActionPending * CalendarMassInviteArenaTeam * CalendarMassInviteGuild * CalendarNewEvent * CalendarNewGuildAnnouncement * CalendarNewGuildEvent * CalendarOpenEvent * CalendarRemoveEvent * CalendarSetAbsMonth * CalendarSetMonth * CalendarUpdateEvent * CallCompanion * CameraOrSelectOrMoveStart * CameraOrSelectOrMoveStop * CameraZoomIn * CameraZoomOut * CanAlterSkin * CanBeRaidTarget * CanCancelAuction * CanChangePlayerDifficulty * CanComplainChat * CanComplainInboxItem * CanEditGuildEvent * CanEditGuildInfo * CanEditGuildTabInfo * CanEditMOTD * CanEditOfficerNote * CanEditPublicNote * CanEjectPassengerFromSeat * CanExitVehicle * CanGrantLevel * CanGuildBankRepair * CanGuildDemote * CanGuildInvite * CanGuildPromote * CanGuildRemove * CanHearthAndResurrectFromArea * CanInspect * CanItemBeSocketedToArtifact * CanJoinBattlefieldAsGroup * CanMapChangeDifficulty * CanMerchantRepair * CanPartyLFGBackfill * CanQueueForWintergrasp * CanResetTutorials * CanSendAuctionQuery * CanShowAchievementUI * CanShowResetInstances * CanSignPetition * CanSolveArtifact * CanSummonFriend * CanSwitchVehicleSeat * CanSwitchVehicleSeats * CanTransform * CanUseEquipmentSets * CanViewGuildRecipes * CanViewOfficerNote * CanWithdrawGuildBankMoney * CancelAreaSpiritHeal * CancelAuction * CancelBarberShop * CancelDuel * CancelItemTempEnchantment * CancelLogout * CancelPendingEquip * CancelSell * CancelShapeshiftForm * CancelSummon * CancelTrade * CancelTradeAccept * CancelUnitBuff * CannotBeResurrected * CastGlyph * CastGlyphByID * CastGlyphByName * CastPetAction * CastShapeshiftForm * CastSpell * CastSpellByID * CastSpellByName * ChangeActionBarPage * ChangeChatColor * ChannelBan * ChannelInvite * ChannelKick * ChannelModerator * ChannelMute * ChannelSilenceAll * ChannelSilenceVoice * ChannelToggleAnnouncements * ChannelUnSilenceAll * ChannelUnSilenceVoice * ChannelUnban * ChannelUnmoderator * ChannelUnmute * ChannelVoiceOff * ChannelVoiceOn * CheckBinderDist * CheckInbox * CheckInteractDistance * CheckSpiritHealerDist * CheckTalentMasterDist * ClearAchievementComparisonUnit * ClearAllLFGDungeons * ClearChannelWatch * ClearCursor * ClearFocus * ClearInspectPlayer * ClearLFGDungeon * ClearOverrideBindings * ClearPartyAssignment * ClearRaidMarker * ClearSendMail * ClearTarget * ClearTutorials * ClickAuctionSellItemButton * ClickLandmark * ClickSendMailItemButton * ClickSocketButton * ClickTargetTradeButton * ClickTradeButton * CloseArenaTeamRoster * CloseAuctionHouse * CloseBankFrame * CloseGossip * CloseGuildBankFrame * CloseGuildRegistrar * CloseGuildRoster * CloseItemText * CloseLoot * CloseMail * CloseMerchant * ClosePetStables * ClosePetition * CloseQuest * CloseReforge * CloseResearch * CloseSocketInfo * CloseTabardCreation * CloseTaxiMap * CloseTrade * CloseTradeSkill * CloseTrainer * CollapseAllFactionHeaders * CollapseChannelHeader * CollapseFactionHeader * CollapseGuildTradeSkillHeader * CollapseQuestHeader * CollapseTradeSkillSubClass * CombatLogAddFilter * CombatLogAdvanceEntry * CombatLogClearEntries * CombatLogGetCurrentEntry * CombatLogGetNumEntries * CombatLogGetRetentionTime * CombatLogResetFilter * CombatLogSetCurrentEntry * CombatLogSetRetentionTime * CombatLog_Object_IsA * CombatTextSetActiveUnit * CommentatorAddPlayer * CommentatorEnterInstance * CommentatorExitInstance * CommentatorFollowPlayer * CommentatorGetCamera * CommentatorGetCurrentMapID * CommentatorGetInstanceInfo * CommentatorGetMapInfo * CommentatorGetMode * CommentatorGetNumMaps * CommentatorGetNumPlayers * CommentatorGetPlayerInfo * CommentatorGetSkirmishMode * CommentatorGetSkirmishQueueCount * CommentatorGetSkirmishQueuePlayerInfo * CommentatorLookatPlayer * CommentatorRemovePlayer * CommentatorRequestSkirmishMode * CommentatorRequestSkirmishQueueData * CommentatorSetBattlemaster * CommentatorSetCamera * CommentatorSetCameraCollision * CommentatorSetMapAndInstanceIndex * CommentatorSetMode * CommentatorSetMoveSpeed * CommentatorSetPlayerIndex * CommentatorSetSkirmishMatchmakingMode * CommentatorSetTargetHeightOffset * CommentatorStartInstance * CommentatorStartSkirmishMatch * CommentatorStartWargame * CommentatorToggleMode * CommentatorUpdateMapInfo * CommentatorUpdatePlayerInfo * CommentatorZoomIn * CommentatorZoomOut * ComplainChat * ComplainInboxItem * CompleteLFGRoleCheck * CompleteQuest * ConfirmAcceptQuest * ConfirmBindOnUse * ConfirmBinder * ConfirmLootRoll * ConfirmLootSlot * ConfirmReadyCheck * ConfirmSummon * ConfirmTalentWipe * ConsoleAddMessage * ConsoleExec * ContainerIDToInventoryID * ContainerRefundItemPurchase * ConvertToParty * ConvertToRaid * CreateArenaTeam * CreateFont * CreateFrame * CreateMacro * CreateMiniWorldMapArrowFrame * CreateWorldMapArrowFrame * CursorCanGoInSlot * CursorHasItem * CursorHasMacro * CursorHasMoney * CursorHasSpell * DeclineArenaTeam * DeclineGroup * DeclineGuild * DeclineInvite * DeclineLevelGrant * DeclineName * DeclineQuest * DeclineResurrect * DelIgnore * DelMute * DeleteCursorItem * DeleteEquipmentSet * DeleteFile * DeleteGMTicket * DeleteInboxItem * DeleteMacro * DemoteAssistant * DepositGuildBankMoney * DescendStop * DestroyTotem * DetectWowMouse * DisableAddOn * DisableAllAddOns * DisableSpellAutocast * DismissCompanion * Dismount * DisplayChannelOwner * DisplayChannelVoiceOff * DisplayChannelVoiceOn * DoEmote * DoReadyCheck * DoTradeSkill * DownloadSettings * DropCursorMoney * DropItemOnUnit * DungeonUsesTerrainMap * EditMacro * EjectPassengerFromSeat * EnableAddOn * EnableAllAddOns * EnableSpellAutocast * EndBoundTradeable * EndRefund * EnumerateFrames * EnumerateServerChannels * EquipCursorItem * EquipItemByName * EquipPendingItem * EquipmentManagerClearIgnoredSlotsForSave * EquipmentManagerIgnoreSlotForSave * EquipmentManagerIsSlotIgnoredForSave * EquipmentManagerUnignoreSlotForSave * EquipmentSetContainsLockedItems * ExpandAllFactionHeaders * ExpandChannelHeader * ExpandCurrencyList * ExpandFactionHeader * ExpandGuildTradeSkillHeader * ExpandQuestHeader * ExpandTradeSkillSubClass * FactionToggleAtWar * FillLocalizedClassList * FindSpellBookSlotBySpellID * FlagTutorial * FlipCameraYaw * FocusUnit * FollowUnit * ForceGossip * ForceLogout * ForceQuit * FrameXML_Debug * GMReportLag * GMRequestPlayerInfo * GMResponseNeedMoreHelp * GMResponseResolve * GMSurveyAnswer * GMSurveyAnswerSubmit * GMSurveyCommentSubmit * GMSurveyNumAnswers * GMSurveyQuestion * GMSurveySubmit * GameMovieFinished * GetAbandonQuestItems * GetAbandonQuestName * GetAccountExpansionLevel * GetAchievementCategory * GetAchievementComparisonInfo * GetAchievementCriteriaInfo * GetAchievementGuildRep * GetAchievementInfo * GetAchievementInfoFromCriteria * GetAchievementLink * GetAchievementNumCriteria * GetAchievementNumRewards * GetAchievementReward * GetActionAutocast * GetActionBarPage * GetActionBarToggles * GetActionCooldown * GetActionCount * GetActionInfo * GetActionText * GetActionTexture * GetActiveArtifactByRace * GetActiveLevel * GetActiveTalentGroup * GetActiveTitle * GetActiveVoiceChannel * GetAddOnCPUUsage * GetAddOnDependencies * GetAddOnInfo * GetAddOnMemoryUsage * GetAddOnMetadata * GetAllowLowLevelRaid * GetArchaeologyInfo * GetArchaeologyRaceInfo * GetAreaSpiritHealerTime * GetArenaTeam * GetArenaTeamGdfInfo * GetArenaTeamRosterInfo * GetArenaTeamRosterSelection * GetArenaTeamRosterShowOffline * GetArmorPenetration * GetArtifactInfoByRace * GetArtifactProgress * GetAttackPowerForStat * GetAuctionHouseDepositRate * GetAuctionInvTypes * GetAuctionItemClasses * GetAuctionItemInfo * GetAuctionItemLink * GetAuctionItemSubClasses * GetAuctionItemTimeLeft * GetAuctionSellItemInfo * GetAuctionSort * GetAutoCompletePresenceID * GetAutoCompleteResults * GetAutoDeclineGuildInvites * GetAutoQuestPopUp * GetAvailableBandwidth * GetAvailableLevel * GetAvailableLocales * GetAvailableQuestInfo * GetAvailableTitle * GetAverageItemLevel * GetBackgroundLoadingStatus * GetBackpackCurrencyInfo * GetBagName * GetBankSlotCost * GetBarberShopStyleInfo * GetBarberShopTotalCost * GetBattlefieldArenaFaction * GetBattlefieldEstimatedWaitTime * GetBattlefieldFlagPosition * GetBattlefieldInstanceExpiration * GetBattlefieldInstanceRunTime * GetBattlefieldMapIconScale * GetBattlefieldPortExpiration * GetBattlefieldPosition * GetBattlefieldScore * GetBattlefieldStatData * GetBattlefieldStatInfo * GetBattlefieldStatus * GetBattlefieldTeamInfo * GetBattlefieldTimeWaited * GetBattlefieldVehicleInfo * GetBattlefieldWinner * GetBattlegroundInfo * GetBidderAuctionItems * GetBillingTimeRested * GetBindLocation * GetBinding * GetBindingAction * GetBindingByKey * GetBindingKey * GetBlockChance * GetBonusBarOffset * GetBonusBarOverrideBarType * GetBuildInfo * GetBuybackItemInfo * GetBuybackItemLink * GetCVar * GetCVarBitfield * GetCVarBool * GetCVarDefault * GetCVarInfo * GetCallPetSpellInfo * GetCategoryInfo * GetCategoryList * GetCategoryNumAchievements * GetCemeteryPreference * GetChannelDisplayInfo * GetChannelList * GetChannelName * GetChannelRosterInfo * GetChatTypeIndex * GetChatWindowChannels * GetChatWindowInfo * GetChatWindowMessages * GetChatWindowSavedDimensions * GetChatWindowSavedPosition * GetClickFrame * GetCoinIcon * GetCoinText * GetCoinTextureString * GetCombatRating * GetCombatRatingBonus * GetComboPoints * GetCompanionCooldown * GetCompanionInfo * GetComparisonAchievementPoints * GetComparisonCategoryNumAchievements * GetComparisonStatistic * GetContainerFreeSlots * GetContainerItemCooldown * GetContainerItemDurability * GetContainerItemEquipmentSetInfo * GetContainerItemGems * GetContainerItemID * GetContainerItemInfo * GetContainerItemLink * GetContainerItemPurchaseCurrency * GetContainerItemPurchaseInfo * GetContainerItemPurchaseItem * GetContainerItemQuestInfo * GetContainerNumFreeSlots * GetContainerNumSlots * GetCorpseMapPosition * GetCorpseRecoveryDelay * GetCritChance * GetCritChanceFromAgility * GetCriteriaSpell * GetCurrencyInfo * GetCurrencyListInfo * GetCurrencyListSize * GetCurrentArenaSeason * GetCurrentBindingSet * GetCurrentGuildBankTab * GetCurrentKeyBoardFocus * GetCurrentLevelFeatures * GetCurrentLevelSpells * GetCurrentMapAreaID * GetCurrentMapContinent * GetCurrentMapDungeonLevel * GetCurrentMapZone * GetCurrentMultisampleFormat * GetCurrentRaidDifficulty * GetCurrentResolution * GetCurrentTitle * GetCursorInfo * GetCursorMoney * GetCursorPosition * GetDailyQuestsCompleted * GetDeathReleasePosition * GetDebugAnimationStats * GetDebugStats * GetDebugZoneMap * GetDefaultLanguage * GetDefaultRaidDifficulty * GetDefaultVideoOptions * GetDemotionRank * GetDestinationReforgeStats * GetDistanceSqToQuest * GetDodgeChance * GetDownloadedPercentage * GetDungeonDifficulty * GetEclipseDirection * GetEquipmentSetInfo * GetEquipmentSetInfoByName * GetEquipmentSetItemIDs * GetEquipmentSetLocations * GetEventCPUUsage * GetExistingLocales * GetExistingSocketInfo * GetExistingSocketLink * GetExpansionLevel * GetExpertise * GetExpertisePercent * GetExtendedItemInfo * GetFacialHairCustomization * GetFactionInfo * GetFactionInfoByID * GetFileStreamingStatus * GetFirstTradeSkill * GetFlyoutID * GetFlyoutInfo * GetFlyoutSlotInfo * GetFrameCPUUsage * GetFramerate * GetFramesRegisteredForEvent * GetFriendInfo * GetFunctionCPUUsage * GetGMStatus * GetGMTicket * GetGMTicketCategories * GetGameTime * GetGamma * GetGlyphClearInfo * GetGlyphInfo * GetGlyphLink * GetGlyphSocketInfo * GetGossipActiveQuests * GetGossipAvailableQuests * GetGossipOptions * GetGossipText * GetGreetingText * GetGroupPreviewTalentPointsSpent * GetGuildAchievementMemberInfo * GetGuildAchievementMembers * GetGuildAchievementNumMembers * GetGuildBankItemInfo * GetGuildBankItemLink * GetGuildBankMoney * GetGuildBankMoneyTransaction * GetGuildBankTabCost * GetGuildBankTabInfo * GetGuildBankTabPermissions * GetGuildBankText * GetGuildBankTransaction * GetGuildBankWithdrawGoldLimit * GetGuildBankWithdrawMoney * GetGuildCategoryList * GetGuildCharterCost * GetGuildEventInfo * GetGuildExpirationTime * GetGuildFactionGroup * GetGuildFactionInfo * GetGuildInfo * GetGuildInfoText * GetGuildLevel * GetGuildLevelEnabled * GetGuildLogoInfo * GetGuildMemberRecipes * GetGuildNewsFilters * GetGuildNewsInfo * GetGuildNewsMemberName * GetGuildNewsSort * GetGuildPerkInfo * GetGuildRecipeInfoPostQuery * GetGuildRecipeMember * GetGuildRewardInfo * GetGuildRosterContribution * GetGuildRosterInfo * GetGuildRosterLargestAchievementPoints * GetGuildRosterLargestContribution * GetGuildRosterLastOnline * GetGuildRosterMOTD * GetGuildRosterSelection * GetGuildRosterShowOffline * GetGuildTabardFileNames * GetGuildTradeSkillInfo * GetHairCustomization * GetHitModifier * GetHolidayBGHonorCurrencyBonuses * GetIgnoreName * GetInboxHeaderInfo * GetInboxInvoiceInfo * GetInboxItem * GetInboxItemLink * GetInboxNumItems * GetInboxText * GetInspectArenaTeamData * GetInspectGuildInfo * GetInspectHonorData * GetInstanceBootTimeRemaining * GetInstanceDifficulty * GetInstanceInfo * GetInstanceLockTimeRemaining * GetInstanceLockTimeRemainingEncounter * GetInventoryAlertStatus * GetInventoryItemBroken * GetInventoryItemCooldown * GetInventoryItemCount * GetInventoryItemDurability * GetInventoryItemGems * GetInventoryItemID * GetInventoryItemLink * GetInventoryItemQuality * GetInventoryItemTexture * GetInventoryItemsForSlot * GetInventorySlotInfo * GetItemCooldown * GetItemCount * GetItemFamily * GetItemGem * GetItemIcon * GetItemInfo * GetItemQualityColor * GetItemSpell * GetItemStatDelta * GetItemStats * GetItemUniqueness * GetLFDChoiceCollapseState * GetLFDChoiceEnabledState * GetLFDChoiceInfo * GetLFDChoiceLockedState * GetLFDChoiceOrder * GetLFDLockInfo * GetLFDLockPlayerCount * GetLFGBootProposal * GetLFGCompletionReward * GetLFGCompletionRewardItem * GetLFGDeserterExpiration * GetLFGDungeonInfo * GetLFGDungeonRewardInfo * GetLFGDungeonRewardLink * GetLFGDungeonRewards * GetLFGInfoLocal * GetLFGInfoServer * GetLFGProposal * GetLFGProposalEncounter * GetLFGProposalMember * GetLFGQueueStats * GetLFGQueuedList * GetLFGRandomCooldownExpiration * GetLFGRandomDungeonInfo * GetLFGRoleUpdate * GetLFGRoleUpdateMember * GetLFGRoleUpdateSlot * GetLFGRoles * GetLFGTypes * GetLFRChoiceOrder * GetLanguageByIndex * GetLastQueueStatusIndex * GetLatestCompletedAchievements * GetLatestCompletedComparisonAchievements * GetLatestThreeSenders * GetLatestUpdatedComparisonStats * GetLatestUpdatedStats * GetLocale * GetLootMethod * GetLootRollItemInfo * GetLootRollItemLink * GetLootRollTimeLeft * GetLootSlotInfo * GetLootSlotLink * GetLootThreshold * GetMacroBody * GetMacroIconInfo * GetMacroIndexByName * GetMacroInfo * GetMacroItem * GetMacroItemIconInfo * GetMacroSpell * GetMajorTalentTreeBonuses * GetManaRegen * GetMapContinents * GetMapDebugObjectInfo * GetMapInfo * GetMapLandmarkInfo * GetMapOverlayInfo * GetMapZones * GetMasterLootCandidate * GetMastery * GetMaxArenaCurrency * GetMaxCombatRatingBonus * GetMaxDailyQuests * GetMerchantItemCostInfo * GetMerchantItemCostItem * GetMerchantItemInfo * GetMerchantItemLink * GetMerchantItemMaxStack * GetMerchantNumItems * GetMinigameState * GetMinigameType * GetMinimapZoneText * GetMinorTalentTreeBonuses * GetMirrorTimerInfo * GetMirrorTimerProgress * GetModifiedClick * GetModifiedClickAction * GetMoney * GetMonitorAspectRatio * GetMonitorCount * GetMonitorName * GetMouseButtonClicked * GetMouseButtonName * GetMouseFocus * GetMovieResolution * GetMultiCastBarOffset * GetMultiCastTotemSpells * GetMultisampleFormats * GetMuteName * GetMuteStatus * GetNetStats * GetNewSocketInfo * GetNewSocketLink * GetNextAchievement * GetNextCompleatedTutorial * GetNextPetTalentLevel * GetNextTalentLevel * GetNumActiveQuests * GetNumAddOns * GetNumArchaeologyRaces * GetNumArenaOpponents * GetNumArenaTeamMembers * GetNumArtifactsByRace * GetNumAuctionItems * GetNumAutoQuestPopUps * GetNumAvailableQuests * GetNumBankSlots * GetNumBattlefieldFlagPositions * GetNumBattlefieldPositions * GetNumBattlefieldScores * GetNumBattlefieldStats * GetNumBattlefieldVehicles * GetNumBattlegroundTypes * GetNumBindings * GetNumBuybackItems * GetNumChannelMembers * GetNumCompanions * GetNumComparisonCompletedAchievements * GetNumCompletedAchievements * GetNumDeclensionSets * GetNumDisplayChannels * GetNumDungeonMapLevels * GetNumEquipmentSets * GetNumFactions * GetNumFlyouts * GetNumFrames * GetNumFriends * GetNumGlyphSockets * GetNumGlyphs * GetNumGossipActiveQuests * GetNumGossipAvailableQuests * GetNumGossipOptions * GetNumGuildBankMoneyTransactions * GetNumGuildBankTabs * GetNumGuildBankTransactions * GetNumGuildEvents * GetNumGuildMembers * GetNumGuildNews * GetNumGuildPerks * GetNumGuildRewards * GetNumGuildTradeSkill * GetNumIgnores * GetNumLanguages * GetNumLootItems * GetNumMacroIcons * GetNumMacroItemIcons * GetNumMacros * GetNumMapDebugObjects * GetNumMapLandmarks * GetNumMapOverlays * GetNumMembersInRank * GetNumModifiedClickActions * GetNumMutes * GetNumPackages * GetNumPartyMembers * GetNumPetitionNames * GetNumQuestChoices * GetNumQuestCurrencies * GetNumQuestItemDrops * GetNumQuestItems * GetNumQuestLeaderBoards * GetNumQuestLogChoices * GetNumQuestLogEntries * GetNumQuestLogRewardCurrencies * GetNumQuestLogRewardFactions * GetNumQuestLogRewards * GetNumQuestRewards * GetNumQuestWatches * GetNumRaidMembers * GetNumRandomDungeons * GetNumReforgeOptions * GetNumRewardCurrencies * GetNumRoutes * GetNumSavedInstances * GetNumShapeshiftForms * GetNumSockets * GetNumSpellTabs * GetNumStationeries * GetNumTalentGroups * GetNumTalentPoints * GetNumTalentTabs * GetNumTalents * GetNumTitles * GetNumTrackedAchievements * GetNumTrackingTypes * GetNumTradeSkills * GetNumTrainerServices * GetNumVoiceSessionMembersBySessionID * GetNumVoiceSessions * GetNumWhoResults * GetNumWorldPVPAreas * GetNumWorldStateUI * GetObjectiveText * GetOptOutOfLoot * GetOwnerAuctionItems * GetPVPDesired * GetPVPLifetimeStats * GetPVPRankInfo * GetPVPRankProgress * GetPVPSessionStats * GetPVPTimer * GetPVPYesterdayStats * GetPackageInfo * GetParryChance * GetPartyAssignment * GetPartyLFGBackfillInfo * GetPartyLeaderIndex * GetPartyMember * GetPersonalRatedArenaInfo * GetPersonalRatedBGInfo * GetPetActionCooldown * GetPetActionInfo * GetPetActionSlotUsable * GetPetActionsUsable * GetPetExperience * GetPetFoodTypes * GetPetHappiness * GetPetIcon * GetPetSpellBonusDamage * GetPetTalentTree * GetPetTimeRemaining * GetPetitionInfo * GetPetitionNameInfo * GetPlayerFacing * GetPlayerInfoByGUID * GetPlayerMapPosition * GetPlayerTradeCurrency * GetPlayerTradeMoney * GetPossessInfo * GetPowerRegen * GetPrevCompleatedTutorial * GetPreviewPrimaryTalentTree * GetPreviewTalentPointsSpent * GetPreviousAchievement * GetPreviousArenaSeason * GetPrimaryTalentTree * GetProfessionInfo * GetProfessions * GetProgressText * GetPromotionRank * GetQuestBackgroundMaterial * GetQuestCurrencyInfo * GetQuestGreenRange * GetQuestID * GetQuestIndexForTimer * GetQuestIndexForWatch * GetQuestItemInfo * GetQuestItemLink * GetQuestLink * GetQuestLogChoiceInfo * GetQuestLogCompletionText * GetQuestLogCriteriaSpell * GetQuestLogGroupNum * GetQuestLogIndexByID * GetQuestLogIsAutoComplete * GetQuestLogItemDrop * GetQuestLogItemLink * GetQuestLogLeaderBoard * GetQuestLogPortraitGiver * GetQuestLogPortraitTurnIn * GetQuestLogPushable * GetQuestLogQuestText * GetQuestLogRequiredMoney * GetQuestLogRewardCurrencyInfo * GetQuestLogRewardFactionInfo * GetQuestLogRewardInfo * GetQuestLogRewardMoney * GetQuestLogRewardSkillPoints * GetQuestLogRewardSpell * GetQuestLogRewardTalents * GetQuestLogRewardTitle * GetQuestLogRewardXP * GetQuestLogSelection * GetQuestLogSpecialItemCooldown * GetQuestLogSpecialItemInfo * GetQuestLogSpellLink * GetQuestLogTimeLeft * GetQuestLogTitle * GetQuestMoneyToGet * GetQuestPOILeaderBoard * GetQuestPortraitGiver * GetQuestPortraitTurnIn * GetQuestResetTime * GetQuestReward * GetQuestSortIndex * GetQuestSpellLink * GetQuestText * GetQuestTimers * GetQuestWatchIndex * GetQuestWorldMapAreaID * GetQuestsCompleted * GetRaidDifficulty * GetRaidRosterInfo * GetRaidRosterSelection * GetRaidTargetIndex * GetRandomBGHonorCurrencyBonuses * GetRandomDungeonBestChoice * GetRangedCritChance * GetRatedBattleGroundInfo * GetReadyCheckStatus * GetReadyCheckTimeLeft * GetRealNumPartyMembers * GetRealNumRaidMembers * GetRealZoneText * GetRealmName * GetReforgeItemInfo * GetReforgeItemStats * GetReforgeOptionInfo * GetRefreshRates * GetReleaseTimeRemaining * GetRepairAllCost * GetResSicknessDuration * GetRestState * GetRewardArenaPoints * GetRewardHonor * GetRewardMoney * GetRewardNumSkillUps * GetRewardSkillLineID * GetRewardSkillPoints * GetRewardSpell * GetRewardTalents * GetRewardText * GetRewardTitle * GetRewardXP * GetRuneCooldown * GetRuneCount * GetRuneType * GetRunningMacro * GetRunningMacroButton * GetSavedInstanceChatLink * GetSavedInstanceEncounterInfo * GetSavedInstanceInfo * GetScreenHeight * GetScreenResolutions * GetScreenWidth * GetScriptCPUUsage * GetSelectedArtifactInfo * GetSelectedAuctionItem * GetSelectedDisplayChannel * GetSelectedFaction * GetSelectedFriend * GetSelectedGlyphSpellIndex * GetSelectedIgnore * GetSelectedMute * GetSelectedStationeryTexture * GetSendMailCOD * GetSendMailItem * GetSendMailItemLink * GetSendMailMoney * GetSendMailPrice * GetShapeshiftForm * GetShapeshiftFormCooldown * GetShapeshiftFormID * GetShapeshiftFormInfo * GetShieldBlock * GetSocketItemBoundTradeable * GetSocketItemInfo * GetSocketItemRefundable * GetSocketTypes * GetSourceReforgeStats * GetSpellAutocast * GetSpellAvailableLevel * GetSpellBonusDamage * GetSpellBonusHealing * GetSpellBookItemInfo * GetSpellBookItemName * GetSpellBookItemTexture * GetSpellCooldown * GetSpellCount * GetSpellCritChance * GetSpellCritChanceFromIntellect * GetSpellDescription * GetSpellHitModifier * GetSpellInfo * GetSpellLink * GetSpellPenetration * GetSpellTabInfo * GetSpellTexture * GetStablePetFoodTypes * GetStablePetInfo * GetStationeryInfo * GetStatistic * GetStatisticsCategoryList * GetSubZoneText * GetSuggestedGroupNum * GetSummonConfirmAreaName * GetSummonConfirmSummoner * GetSummonConfirmTimeLeft * GetSummonFriendCooldown * GetSuperTrackedQuestID * GetTabardCreationCost * GetTabardInfo * GetTalentInfo * GetTalentLink * GetTalentPrereqs * GetTalentTabInfo * GetTalentTreeEarlySpells * GetTalentTreeMasterySpells * GetTalentTreeRoles * GetTargetTradeCurrency * GetTargetTradeMoney * GetTaxiBenchmarkMode * GetText * GetThreatStatusColor * GetTime * GetTimeToWellRested * GetTitleName * GetTitleText * GetToolTipInfo * GetTotalAchievementPoints * GetTotemInfo * GetTotemTimeLeft * GetTrackedAchievements * GetTrackingInfo * GetTradePlayerItemInfo * GetTradePlayerItemLink * GetTradeSkillCooldown * GetTradeSkillDescription * GetTradeSkillIcon * GetTradeSkillInfo * GetTradeSkillInvSlotFilter * GetTradeSkillInvSlots * GetTradeSkillItemLevelFilter * GetTradeSkillItemLink * GetTradeSkillItemNameFilter * GetTradeSkillLine * GetTradeSkillListLink * GetTradeSkillNumMade * GetTradeSkillNumReagents * GetTradeSkillReagentInfo * GetTradeSkillReagentItemLink * GetTradeSkillRecipeLink * GetTradeSkillSelectionIndex * GetTradeSkillSubClassFilter * GetTradeSkillSubClassFilteredSlots * GetTradeSkillSubClasses * GetTradeSkillTexture * GetTradeSkillTools * GetTradeTargetItemInfo * GetTradeTargetItemLink * GetTradeskillRepeatCount * GetTrainerGreetingText * GetTrainerSelectionIndex * GetTrainerServiceAbilityReq * GetTrainerServiceCost * GetTrainerServiceDescription * GetTrainerServiceIcon * GetTrainerServiceInfo * GetTrainerServiceItemLink * GetTrainerServiceLevelReq * GetTrainerServiceNumAbilityReq * GetTrainerServiceSkillLine * GetTrainerServiceSkillReq * GetTrainerServiceStepIndex * GetTrainerServiceTypeFilter * GetUnitHealthModifier * GetUnitManaRegenRateFromSpirit * GetUnitMaxHealthModifier * GetUnitPitch * GetUnitPowerModifier * GetUnitSpeed * GetUnspentTalentPoints * GetVehicleUIIndicator * GetVehicleUIIndicatorSeat * GetVideoCaps * GetVideoOptions * GetVoiceCurrentSessionID * GetVoiceSessionInfo * GetVoiceSessionMemberInfoBySessionID * GetVoiceStatus * GetWarGameQueueStatus * GetWatchedFactionInfo * GetWeaponEnchantInfo * GetWhoInfo * GetWintergraspWaitTime * GetWorldPVPAreaInfo * GetWorldPVPQueueStatus * GetWorldStateUIInfo * GetXPExhaustion * GetZonePVPInfo * GetZoneText * GiveMasterLoot * GlyphMatchesSocket * GrantLevel * GuildControlAddRank * GuildControlDelRank * GuildControlGetAllowedShifts * GuildControlGetNumRanks * GuildControlGetRankFlags * GuildControlGetRankName * GuildControlSaveRank * GuildControlSetRank * GuildControlSetRankFlag * GuildControlShiftRankDown * GuildControlShiftRankUp * GuildDemote * GuildDisband * GuildInfo * GuildInvite * GuildLeave * GuildNewsSetSticky * GuildNewsSort * GuildPromote * GuildRoster * GuildRosterSetOfficerNote * GuildRosterSetPublicNote * GuildSetLeader * GuildSetMOTD * GuildUIEnabled * GuildUninvite * HasAction * HasCompletedAnyAchievement * HasDebugZoneMap * HasFullControl * HasInspectHonorData * HasKey * HasLFGRestrictions * HasNewMail * HasPetSpells * HasPetUI * HasSoulstone * HasWandEquipped * HearthAndResurrectFromArea * HideRepairCursor * InCinematic * InCombatLockdown * InGuildParty * InRepairMode * InboxItemCanDelete * InitWorldMapPing * InitiateRolePoll * InitiateTrade * InteractUnit * InviteUnit * IsAchievementEligible * IsActionInRange * IsActiveBattlefieldArena * IsActiveQuestTrivial * IsAddOnLoadOnDemand * IsAddOnLoaded * IsAltKeyDown * IsArenaTeamCaptain * IsArtifactCompletionHistoryAvailable * IsAtStableMaster * IsAttackAction * IsAttackSpell * IsAuctionSortReversed * IsAutoRepeatAction * IsAutoRepeatSpell * IsAvailableQuestTrivial * IsBNLogin * IsCemeterySelectionAvailable * IsConsumableAction * IsConsumableItem * IsConsumableSpell * IsControlKeyDown * IsCurrentAction * IsCurrentItem * IsCurrentQuestFailed * IsCurrentSpell * IsDebugBuild * IsDesaturateSupported * IsDisplayChannelModerator * IsDisplayChannelOwner * IsDressableItem * IsDualWielding * IsEquippableItem * IsEquippedAction * IsEquippedItem * IsEquippedItemType * IsFactionInactive * IsFalling * IsFishingLoot * IsFlyableArea * IsFlying * IsGMClient * IsGlyphFlagSet * IsGuildLeader * IsHarmfulItem * IsHarmfulSpell * IsHelpfulItem * IsHelpfulSpell * IsIgnored * IsIgnoredOrMuted * IsInActiveWorldPVP * IsInArenaTeam * IsInAuthenticatedRank * IsInGuild * IsInInstance * IsInLFGDungeon * IsIndoors * IsInventoryItemLocked * IsItemInRange * IsLFGDungeonJoinable * IsLeftAltKeyDown * IsLeftControlKeyDown * IsLeftShiftKeyDown * IsLinuxClient * IsListedInLFR * IsLoggedIn * IsMacClient * IsModifiedClick * IsModifierKeyDown * IsMounted * IsMouseButtonDown * IsMouselooking * IsMuted * IsOutOfBounds * IsOutdoors * IsPVPTimerRunning * IsPartyLFG * IsPartyLeader * IsPassiveSpell * IsPetAttackAction * IsPetAttackActive * IsPossessBarVisible * IsQuestCompletable * IsQuestLogSpecialItemInRange * IsQuestWatched * IsRaidLeader * IsRaidOfficer * IsRatedBattleground * IsRealPartyLeader * IsRealRaidLeader * IsReferAFriendLinked * IsResting * IsRightAltKeyDown * IsRightControlKeyDown * IsRightShiftKeyDown * IsSelectedSpellBookItem * IsShiftKeyDown * IsSilenced * IsSpellInRange * IsSpellKnown * IsSpellOverlayed * IsStackableAction * IsStealthed * IsStereoVideoAvailable * IsSubZonePVPPOI * IsSwimming * IsThreatWarningEnabled * IsTitleKnown * IsTrackedAchievement * IsTradeSkillGuild * IsTradeSkillLinked * IsTradeskillTrainer * IsTutorialFlagged * IsUnitOnQuest * IsUsableAction * IsUsableItem * IsUsableSpell * IsUsingVehicleControls * IsVehicleAimAngleAdjustable * IsVehicleAimPowerAdjustable * IsVoiceChatAllowed * IsVoiceChatAllowedByServer * IsVoiceChatEnabled * IsWindowsClient * IsXPUserDisabled * IsZoomOutAvailable * ItemAddedToArtifact * ItemHasRange * ItemTextGetCreator * ItemTextGetItem * ItemTextGetMaterial * ItemTextGetPage * ItemTextGetText * ItemTextHasNextPage * ItemTextNextPage * ItemTextPrevPage * JoinArena * JoinBattlefield * JoinChannelByName * JoinLFG * JoinPermanentChannel * JoinRatedBattlefield * JoinTemporaryChannel * JumpOrAscendStart * KBArticle_BeginLoading * KBArticle_GetData * KBArticle_IsLoaded * KBQuery_BeginLoading * KBQuery_GetArticleHeaderCount * KBQuery_GetArticleHeaderData * KBQuery_GetTotalArticleCount * KBQuery_IsLoaded * KBSetup_BeginLoading * KBSetup_GetArticleHeaderCount * KBSetup_GetArticleHeaderData * KBSetup_GetCategoryCount * KBSetup_GetCategoryData * KBSetup_GetLanguageCount * KBSetup_GetLanguageData * KBSetup_GetSubCategoryCount * KBSetup_GetSubCategoryData * KBSetup_GetTotalArticleCount * KBSetup_IsLoaded * KBSystem_GetMOTD * KBSystem_GetServerNotice * KBSystem_GetServerStatus * KeyRingButtonIDToInvSlotID * LFGTeleport * LearnPreviewTalents * LearnTalent * LeaveBattlefield * LeaveChannelByName * LeaveLFG * LeaveParty * ListChannelByName * ListChannels * LoadAddOn * LoadBindings * LoggingChat * LoggingCombat * Logout * LootSlot * LootSlotIsCoin * LootSlotIsCurrency * LootSlotIsItem * MakeMinigameMove * MouseOverrideCinematicDisable * MouselookStart * MouselookStop * MoveAndSteerStart * MoveAndSteerStop * MoveBackwardStart * MoveBackwardStop * MoveForwardStart * MoveForwardStop * MoveViewDownStart * MoveViewDownStop * MoveViewInStart * MoveViewInStop * MoveViewLeftStart * MoveViewLeftStop * MoveViewOutStart * MoveViewOutStop * MoveViewRightStart * MoveViewRightStop * MoveViewUpStart * MoveViewUpStop * NewGMTicket * NextView * NoPlayTime * NotWhileDeadError * NotifyInspect * NumTaxiNodes * OfferPetition * OffhandHasWeapon * OpenCalendar * OpenTrainer * OpeningCinematic * PartialPlayTime * PartyLFGStartBackfill * PetAbandon * PetAggressiveMode * PetAttack * PetCanBeAbandoned * PetCanBeDismissed * PetCanBeRenamed * PetDefensiveMode * PetDismiss * PetFollow * PetHasActionBar * PetPassiveMode * PetRename * PetStopAttack * PetWait * PickupAction * PickupBagFromSlot * PickupCompanion * PickupContainerItem * PickupCurrency * PickupEquipmentSet * PickupEquipmentSetByName * PickupGuildBankItem * PickupGuildBankMoney * PickupInventoryItem * PickupItem * PickupMacro * PickupMerchantItem * PickupPetAction * PickupPlayerMoney * PickupSpell * PickupSpellBookItem * PickupStablePet * PickupTradeMoney * PitchDownStart * PitchDownStop * PitchUpStart * PitchUpStop * PlaceAction * PlaceAuctionBid * PlaceGlyphInSocket * PlaceRaidMarker * PlayDance * PlayMusic * PlaySound * PlaySoundFile * PlaySoundKitID * PlayerCanTeleport * PlayerHasHearthstone * PlayerIsPVPInactive * PortGraveyard * PositionMiniWorldMapArrowFrame * PositionWorldMapArrowFrame * PrevView * ProcessMapClick * ProcessQuestLogRewardFactions * PromoteToAssistant * PromoteToLeader * PurchaseSlot * PutItemInBackpack * PutItemInBag * QueryAuctionItems * QueryGuildBankLog * QueryGuildBankTab * QueryGuildBankText * QueryGuildEventLog * QueryGuildMembersForRecipe * QueryGuildNews * QueryGuildRecipes * QueryGuildXP * QueryQuestsCompleted * QuestChooseRewardError * QuestFlagsPVP * QuestGetAutoAccept * QuestGetAutoLaunched * QuestIsDaily * QuestIsFromAreaTrigger * QuestIsWeekly * QuestLogPushQuest * QuestLogShouldShowPortrait * QuestMapUpdateAllQuests * QuestPOIGetIconInfo * QuestPOIGetQuestIDByIndex * QuestPOIGetQuestIDByVisibleIndex * QuestPOIUpdateIcons * Quit * RandomRoll * ReadFile * ReforgeItem * RefreshLFGList * RefreshWorldMap * RegisterCVar * RegisterForSave * RegisterForSavePerCharacter * RegisterStaticConstants * RejectProposal * ReloadUI * RemoveAutoQuestPopUp * RemoveChatWindowChannel * RemoveChatWindowMessages * RemoveFriend * RemoveGlyphFromSocket * RemoveItemFromArtifact * RemoveQuestWatch * RemoveTrackedAchievement * RenameEquipmentSet * RenamePetition * RepairAllItems * ReplaceEnchant * ReplaceTradeEnchant * RepopMe * ReportBug * ReportPlayerIsPVPAFK * ReportSuggestion * RequestArtifactCompletionHistory * RequestBattlefieldPositions * RequestBattlefieldScoreData * RequestBattlegroundInstanceInfo * RequestGuildPartyState * RequestGuildRewards * RequestInspectHonorData * RequestLFDPartyLockInfo * RequestLFDPlayerLockInfo * RequestPVPOptionsEnabled * RequestRaidInfo * RequestRatedArenaInfo * RequestRatedBattlegroundInfo * RequestTimePlayed * ResetCPUUsage * ResetChatColors * ResetChatWindows * ResetCursor * ResetDisabledAddOns * ResetGroupPreviewTalentPoints * ResetInstances * ResetPerformanceValues * ResetPreviewTalentPoints * ResetTutorials * ResetView * ResistancePercent * RespondInstanceLock * RespondMailLockSendItem * RestartGx * ResurrectGetOfferer * ResurrectHasSickness * ResurrectHasTimer * RetrieveCorpse * ReturnInboxItem * RollOnLoot * RunBinding * RunMacro * RunMacroText * RunScript * SaveBindings * SaveEquipmentSet * SaveView * Screenshot * SearchGuildRecipes * SearchLFGGetEncounterResults * SearchLFGGetJoinedID * SearchLFGGetNumResults * SearchLFGGetPartyResults * SearchLFGGetResults * SearchLFGJoin * SearchLFGLeave * SearchLFGSort * SecureCmdOptionParse * SelectActiveQuest * SelectAvailableQuest * SelectGossipActiveQuest * SelectGossipAvailableQuest * SelectGossipOption * SelectPackage * SelectQuestLogEntry * SelectStationery * SelectTradeSkill * SelectTrainerService * SendAddonMessage * SendChatMessage * SendMail * SendSystemMessage * SendWho * SetAbandonQuest * SetAchievementComparisonUnit * SetActionBarToggles * SetActiveTalentGroup * SetActiveVoiceChannel * SetActiveVoiceChannelBySessionID * SetAllowLowLevelRaid * SetArenaTeamRosterSelection * SetArenaTeamRosterShowOffline * SetAuctionsTabShowing * SetAutoDeclineGuildInvites * SetBagPortraitTexture * SetBattlefieldScoreFaction * SetBinding * SetBindingClick * SetBindingItem * SetBindingMacro * SetBindingSpell * SetCVar * SetCVarBitfield * SetCemeteryPreference * SetChannelOwner * SetChannelPassword * SetChannelWatch * SetChatColorNameByClass * SetChatWindowAlpha * SetChatWindowColor * SetChatWindowDocked * SetChatWindowLocked * SetChatWindowName * SetChatWindowSavedDimensions * SetChatWindowSavedPosition * SetChatWindowShown * SetChatWindowSize * SetChatWindowUninteractable * SetConsoleKey * SetCurrencyBackpack * SetCurrencyUnused * SetCurrentGuildBankTab * SetCurrentTitle * SetCursor * SetDefaultVideoOptions * SetDungeonDifficulty * SetDungeonMapLevel * SetEuropeanNumbers * SetFactionActive * SetFactionInactive * SetFocusedAchievement * SetFriendNotes * SetGamma * SetGlyphFilter * SetGlyphNameFilter * SetGuildBankTabInfo * SetGuildBankTabItemWithdraw * SetGuildBankTabPermissions * SetGuildBankText * SetGuildBankWithdrawGoldLimit * SetGuildInfoText * SetGuildNewsFilter * SetGuildRosterSelection * SetGuildRosterShowOffline * SetGuildTradeSkillCategoryFilter * SetGuildTradeSkillItemNameFilter * SetInventoryPortraitTexture * SetLFGBootVote * SetLFGComment * SetLFGDungeon * SetLFGDungeonEnabled * SetLFGHeaderCollapsed * SetLFGRoles * SetLayoutMode * SetLootMethod * SetLootPortrait * SetLootThreshold * SetMacroItem * SetMacroSpell * SetMapByID * SetMapToCurrentZone * SetMapZoom * SetModifiedClick * SetMouselookOverrideBinding * SetMultiCastSpell * SetMultisampleFormat * SetNextBarberShopStyle * SetOptOutOfLoot * SetOverrideBinding * SetOverrideBindingClick * SetOverrideBindingItem * SetOverrideBindingMacro * SetOverrideBindingSpell * SetPOIIconOverlapDistance * SetPOIIconOverlapPushDistance * SetPVP * SetPartyAssignment * SetPetSlot * SetPetStablePaperdoll * SetPortraitTexture * SetPortraitToTexture * SetPreviewPrimaryTalentTree * SetPrimaryTalentTree * SetRaidDifficulty * SetRaidRosterSelection * SetRaidSubgroup * SetRaidTarget * SetRaidTargetProtected * SetReforgeFromCursorItem * SetSavedInstanceExtend * SetScreenResolution * SetSelectedArtifact * SetSelectedAuctionItem * SetSelectedDisplayChannel * SetSelectedFaction * SetSelectedFriend * SetSelectedIgnore * SetSelectedMute * SetSendMailCOD * SetSendMailMoney * SetSendMailShowing * SetSpellbookPetAction * SetSuperTrackedQuestID * SetTaxiBenchmarkMode * SetTaxiMap * SetTracking * SetTradeCurrency * SetTradeMoney * SetTradeSkillInvSlotFilter * SetTradeSkillItemLevelFilter * SetTradeSkillItemNameFilter * SetTradeSkillSubClassFilter * SetTrainerServiceTypeFilter * SetUIVisibility * SetView * SetWatchedFactionIndex * SetWhoToUI * SetupFullscreenScale * ShiftQuestWatches * ShowBuybackSellCursor * ShowCloak * ShowContainerSellCursor * ShowFriends * ShowHelm * ShowInventorySellCursor * ShowMerchantSellCursor * ShowMiniWorldMapArrowFrame * ShowQuestComplete * ShowQuestOffer * ShowRepairCursor * ShowWorldMapArrowFrame * ShowingCloak * ShowingHelm * SignPetition * SilenceMember * SitStandOrDescendStart * SocketContainerItem * SocketInventoryItem * SocketItemToArtifact * SolveArtifact * SortArenaTeamRoster * SortAuctionApplySort * SortAuctionClearSort * SortAuctionItems * SortAuctionSetSort * SortBGList * SortBattlefieldScoreData * SortGuildRoster * SortGuildTradeSkill * SortQuestWatches * SortWho * Sound_ChatSystem_GetInputDriverNameByIndex * Sound_ChatSystem_GetNumInputDrivers * Sound_ChatSystem_GetNumOutputDrivers * Sound_ChatSystem_GetOutputDriverNameByIndex * Sound_GameSystem_GetInputDriverNameByIndex * Sound_GameSystem_GetNumInputDrivers * Sound_GameSystem_GetNumOutputDrivers * Sound_GameSystem_GetOutputDriverNameByIndex * Sound_GameSystem_RestartSoundSystem * SpellCanTargetGlyph * SpellCanTargetItem * SpellCanTargetUnit * SpellHasRange * SpellIsTargeting * SpellStopCasting * SpellStopTargeting * SpellTargetItem * SpellTargetUnit * SplitContainerItem * SplitGuildBankItem * StartAttack * StartAuction * StartDuel * StartUnratedArena * StartWarGame * StopAttack * StopCinematic * StopMacro * StopMusic * StopTradeSkillRepeat * StrafeLeftStart * StrafeLeftStop * StrafeRightStart * StrafeRightStop * Stuck * SummonFriend * SummonRandomCritter * SwapRaidSubgroup * TakeInboxItem * TakeInboxMoney * TakeInboxTextItem * TakeTaxiNode * TargetDirectionEnemy * TargetDirectionFinished * TargetDirectionFriend * TargetLastEnemy * TargetLastFriend * TargetLastTarget * TargetNearest * TargetNearestEnemy * TargetNearestEnemyPlayer * TargetNearestFriend * TargetNearestFriendPlayer * TargetNearestPartyMember * TargetNearestRaidMember * TargetTotem * TargetUnit * TaxiGetDestX * TaxiGetDestY * TaxiGetSrcX * TaxiGetSrcY * TaxiNodeCost * TaxiNodeGetType * TaxiNodeName * TaxiNodePosition * TaxiNodeSetCurrent * TeleportToDebugObject * ToggleAnimKitDisplay * ToggleAutoRun * ToggleCollision * ToggleCollisionDisplay * ToggleGlyphFilter * TogglePVP * TogglePerformanceDisplay * TogglePerformancePause * TogglePerformanceValues * TogglePetAutocast * TogglePlayerBounds * TogglePortals * ToggleRun * ToggleSheath * ToggleSpellAutocast * ToggleTris * TradeSkillOnlyShowMakeable * TradeSkillOnlyShowSkillUps * Transform * TriggerTutorial * TurnInGuildCharter * TurnLeftStart * TurnLeftStop * TurnOrActionStart * TurnOrActionStop * TurnRightStart * TurnRightStop * UnSilenceMember * UninviteUnit * UnitAffectingCombat * UnitAlternatePowerInfo * UnitAlternatePowerTextureInfo * UnitArmor * UnitAttackBothHands * UnitAttackPower * UnitAttackSpeed * UnitAttackerListCount * UnitAttackerListInfo * UnitAura * UnitBuff * UnitCanAssist * UnitCanAttack * UnitCanCooperate * UnitCastingInfo * UnitChannelInfo * UnitClass * UnitClassBase * UnitClassification * UnitControllingVehicle * UnitCreatureFamily * UnitCreatureType * UnitDamage * UnitDebuff * UnitDefense * UnitDetailedThreatSituation * UnitExists * UnitFactionGroup * UnitGUID * UnitGetAvailableRoles * UnitGetGuildLevel * UnitGetGuildXP * UnitGetIncomingHeals * UnitGroupRolesAssigned * UnitHasLFGDeserter * UnitHasLFGRandomCooldown * UnitHasRelicSlot * UnitHasVehiclePlayerFrameUI * UnitHasVehicleUI * UnitHealth * UnitHealthMax * UnitInBattleground * UnitInParty * UnitInPhase * UnitInRaid * UnitInRange * UnitInVehicle * UnitInVehicleControlSeat * UnitIsAFK * UnitIsCharmed * UnitIsConnected * UnitIsControlling * UnitIsCorpse * UnitIsDND * UnitIsDead * UnitIsDeadOrGhost * UnitIsEnemy * UnitIsFeignDeath * UnitIsFriend * UnitIsGhost * UnitIsInMyGuild * UnitIsPVP * UnitIsPVPFreeForAll * UnitIsPVPSanctuary * UnitIsPartyLeader * UnitIsPlayer * UnitIsPossessed * UnitIsQuestBoss * UnitIsRaidOfficer * UnitIsSameServer * UnitIsSilenced * UnitIsTalking * UnitIsTapped * UnitIsTappedByAllThreatList * UnitIsTappedByPlayer * UnitIsTrivial * UnitIsUnit * UnitIsVisible * UnitLevel * UnitMana * UnitManaMax * UnitName * UnitOnTaxi * UnitPVPName * UnitPVPRank * UnitPlayerControlled * UnitPlayerOrPetInParty * UnitPlayerOrPetInRaid * UnitPower * UnitPowerMax * UnitPowerType * UnitRace * UnitRangedAttack * UnitRangedAttackPower * UnitRangedDamage * UnitReaction * UnitResistance * UnitSelectionColor * UnitSetRole * UnitSex * UnitStat * UnitSwitchToVehicleSeat * UnitTargetsVehicleInRaidUI * UnitThreatSituation * UnitUsingVehicle * UnitVehicleSeatCount * UnitVehicleSeatInfo * UnitVehicleSkin * UnitXP * UnitXPMax * UpdateAddOnCPUUsage * UpdateAddOnMemoryUsage * UpdateGMTicket * UpdateInventoryAlertStatus * UpdateMapHighlight * UpdateWorldMapArrowFrames * UploadSettings * UseAction * UseContainerItem * UseEquipmentSet * UseInventoryItem * UseItemByName * UseQuestLogSpecialItem * UseSoulstone * VehicleAimDecrement * VehicleAimDownStart * VehicleAimDownStop * VehicleAimGetAngle * VehicleAimGetNormAngle * VehicleAimGetNormPower * VehicleAimIncrement * VehicleAimRequestAngle * VehicleAimRequestNormAngle * VehicleAimSetNormPower * VehicleAimUpStart * VehicleAimUpStop * VehicleCameraZoomIn * VehicleCameraZoomOut * VehicleExit * VehicleNextSeat * VehiclePrevSeat * ViewGuildRecipes * VoiceChat_ActivatePrimaryCaptureCallback * VoiceChat_GetCurrentMicrophoneSignalLevel * VoiceChat_IsPlayingLoopbackSound * VoiceChat_IsRecordingLoopbackSound * VoiceChat_PlayLoopbackSound * VoiceChat_RecordLoopbackSound * VoiceChat_StartCapture * VoiceChat_StopCapture * VoiceChat_StopPlayingLoopbackSound * VoiceChat_StopRecordingLoopbackSound * VoiceEnumerateCaptureDevices * VoiceEnumerateOutputDevices * VoiceGetCurrentCaptureDevice * VoiceGetCurrentOutputDevice * VoiceIsDisabledByClient * VoicePushToTalkStart * VoicePushToTalkStop * VoiceSelectCaptureDevice * VoiceSelectOutputDevice * WarGameRespond * WithdrawGuildBankMoney * ZoomOut * abs * assert * ceil * collectgarbage * date * debugbreak * debugdump * debughook * debuginfo * debugload * debuglocals * debugprint * debugprofilestart * debugprofilestop * debugstack * debugtimestamp * deg * difftime * error * exp * floor * forceinsecure * foreach * foreachi * format * frexp * gcinfo * geterrorhandler * getfenv * getmetatable * getn * gmatch * gsub * hooksecurefunc * ipairs * issecure * issecurevariable * ldexp * loadstring * log * log10 * max * min * mod * newproxy * next * pairs * pcall * rad * random * rawequal * rawget * rawset * scrub * securecall * select * seterrorhandler * setfenv * setmetatable * sort * sqrt * strbyte * strchar * strconcat * strfind * strjoin * strlen * strlenutf8 * strlower * strmatch * strrep * strreplace * strrev * strsplit * strsub * strtrim * strupper * time * tinsert * tonumber * tostring * tremove * type * unpack * wipe * xpcall FrameXML Functions This is an incomplete list of global functions implemented as part of FrameXML. Not all functions are worth documenting on World of Warcraft API. This list is current as of patch 4.0.1 (Oct 6 2010). * ActionButtonDown * ActionButtonUp * AddToAutoHide * AnimateTexCoords * BattlegroundShineFadeIn * BattlegroundShineFadeOut * BetterDate * BonusActionBarGetBarInfo * BonusActionButtonDown * BonusActionButtonUp * BuildColoredListString * BuildListString * BuildMultilineTooltip * BuildNewLineListString * ButtonInventorySlot * CRFFlowFilterFunc * CRFGroupFilterFunc * CallRestrictedClosure * CanCooperateWithToon * CanCreateFilters * CanGroupInvite * CanOpenPanels * CanShowCenterUIPanel * CanShowRightUIPanel * CanShowUIPanels * ChangeMultiCastActionPage * ChatChannelPasswordHandler * ClampUIPanelY * ClearClampedTextureRotation * CloseAllBags * CloseAllWindows * CloseBackpack * CloseBag * CloseBankBagFrames * CloseChildWindows * CloseDropDownMenus * CloseMenus * CloseSpecialWindows * CloseWindows * ColorPaperDollStat * ComboPointShineFadeIn * ComboPointShineFadeOut * ComputePetBonus * ConsolePrint * ControlSetValue * CopyTable * CreateChatChannelList * CursorOnUpdate * CursorUpdate * DeathKnniggetThrobFunction * DecodeResolution * DefaultCompactMiniFrameSetup * DefaultCompactUnitFrameSetup * DisablePagingButton * DrawOneHopLines * DrawRouteLine * DressUpItemLink * DressUpTexturePath * EasyMenu * EnablePagingButton * ExhaustionToolTipText * FormatPaperDollTooltipStat * FormatProfession * GMError * GetBackgroundTexCoordsForRole * GetBackpackFrame * GetBindingFromClick * GetBindingText * GetChatUnitColor * GetColoredName * GetDenominationsFromCopper * GetDungeonNameWithDifficulty * GetEnemyDodgeChance * GetEnemyParryChance * GetEquipmentSetIconInfo * GetFixedLink * GetFrameHandle * GetFrameHandleFrame * GetFullRaidList * GetKeyRingSize * GetLFGMode * GetLowBit * GetManagedEnvironment * GetMaterialTextColors * GetMaxUIPanelsWidth * GetMeleeMissChance * GetMessageTypeColor * GetMessageTypeState * GetMoneyString * GetNumWatchedTokens * GetQuestDifficultyColor * GetRandomArgument * GetRangedMissChance * GetReadonlyRestrictedTable * GetScreenHeightScale * GetScreenWidthScale * GetSpellMissChance * GetSpellNameColor * GetTableColor * GetTexCoordsByGrid * GetTexCoordsForRole * GetTexCoordsForRoleSmall * GetTexCoordsForRoleSmallCircle * GetTimerTextColor * GetUIPanel * GetUIPanelHeight * GetUIPanelWidth * GetUnitName * GossipFrameActiveQuestsUpdate * GossipFrameAvailableQuestsUpdate * GossipFrameOptionsUpdate * GossipFrameUpdate * GossipResize * HandleModifiedItemClick * HasMessageType * HasMessageTypeGroup * HasMultiCastActionBar * HasMultiCastActionPage * HelpReportLag * HideBonusActionBar * HideDropDownMenu * HideMultiCastActionBar * HideParentPanel * HidePartyFrame * HidePetActionBar * HideTextStatusBarText * HideUIPanel * HideWatchedReputationBarText * InGlue * InboxGetMoreMail * InboxNextPage * InboxPrevPage * InspectAchievements * InspectUnit * IsAlreadyInQueue * IsBagOpen * IsClassColoringMessageType * IsCombatLog * IsFrameHandle * IsListeningForMessageType * IsMessageDoneBy * IsMessageDoneTo * IsOptionFrameOpen * IsSecureCmd * IsValid * IsWritableRestrictedTable * KnowledgeBaseUpdateTopPanelPositions * LFDConstructDeclinedMessage * LFDGetNumDungeons * LFGDebug * LFGGetDungeonInfoByID * LFGIsIDHeader * LFGListFilterChoices * LFGListRemoveCollapsedChildren * LFGListRemoveHeadersWithoutChildren * LFGListUpdateHeaderEnabledAndLockedStates * LFRGetNumDungeons * LoadMicroButtonTextures * Localize * LocalizeFrames * LocalizePost * LockMultiCastActionBar * LockPetActionBar * LowerFrameLevel * ManageBackpackTokenFrame * MicroButtonPulse * MicroButtonPulseStop * MicroButtonTooltipText * MiniMapTrackingShineFadeIn * MiniMapTrackingShineFadeOut * MinimapMailFrameUpdate * MouseIsOver * MultiActionButtonDown * MultiActionButtonUp * MultiCastActionButtonDown * MultiCastActionButtonUp * MultiCastRecallSpellButtonUp * MultiCastSummonSpellButtonUp * OnMenuLoad * OpenAllBags * OpenBackpack * OpenBag * OpenCoinPickupFrame * OpenColorPicker * OpenGlyphFrame * OpenStackSplitFrame * PaperDollBgDesaturate * PaperDollFormatStat * PaperDollStatTooltip * PartyMemberHealthCheck * PassClickToParent * PetActionButtonDown * PetActionButtonUp * PutKeyInKeyRing * QueryCastSequence * RaiseFrameLevel * RaiseFrameLevelByTwo * RealPartyIsFull * RecalculateGearManagerDialogPopup * RecentTimeDate * RefreshAuras * RefreshBuffs * RefreshDebuffs * RefreshEquipmentSetIconInfo * RefreshMoneyFrame * RegisterAttributeDriver * RegisterAutoHide * RegisterStateDriver * RegisterUnitWatch * RemoveExtraSpaces * SecondsToTime * SecondsToTimeAbbrev * SecureCmdItemParse * SecureCmdUseItem * SecureHandlerExecute * SecureHandlerSetFrameRef * SecureHandlerUnwrapScript * SecureHandlerWrapScript * SetButtonPulse * SetChatMouseOverDelay * SetChatUnitColor * SetClampedTextureRotation * SetDesaturation * SetDoubleGuildTabardTextures * SetDressUpBackground * SetGuildTabardTextures * SetItemButtonCount * SetItemButtonDesaturated * SetItemButtonNameFrameVertexColor * SetItemButtonNormalTextureVertexColor * SetItemButtonSlotVertexColor * SetItemButtonStock * SetItemButtonTexture * SetItemButtonTextureVertexColor * SetItemRef * SetLargeGuildTabardTextures * SetMoneyFrameColor * SetPaperDollBackground * SetRaidTargetIcon * SetRaidTargetIconTexture * SetSelfMuteState * SetSmallGuildTabardTextures * SetSpellNameColor * SetTableColor * SetTalentButtonLocation * SetTargetSpellbarAspect * SetTextStatusBarText * SetTextStatusBarTextPrefix * SetTextStatusBarTextZeroText * SetTitleByName * SetTooltipMoney * SetUpAnimation * SetZoneText * SetupBonusActionBar * SetupUnitButtonConfiguration * ShowBonusActionBar * ShowInspectCursor * ShowMacroFrame * ShowMultiCastActionBar * ShowNumericThreat * ShowPartyFrame * ShowPetActionBar * ShowQuickButton * ShowReadyCheck * ShowResurrectRequest * ShowTextStatusBarText * ShowUIPanel * ShowWatchedReputationBarText * ShowWhoPanel * SynchronizeBNetStatus * TEXT * TakeScreenshot * TargetHealthCheck * TargetofTargetHealthCheck * TaxiNodeOnButtonEnter * TextEmoteSort * ToggleAchievementFrame * ToggleBackpack * ToggleBag * ToggleBattlefieldMinimap * ToggleCalendar * ToggleCharacter * ToggleChatChannel * ToggleChatColorNamesByClassGroup * ToggleChatMessageGroup * ToggleDropDownMenu * ToggleFrame * ToggleFramerate * ToggleFriendsFrame * ToggleFriendsPanel * ToggleGameMenu * ToggleGlyphFrame * ToggleGuildFrame * ToggleHelpFrame * ToggleIgnorePanel * ToggleKeyRing * ToggleLFDParentFrame * ToggleLFRParentFrame * ToggleMapFramerate * ToggleMessageDest * ToggleMessageSource * ToggleMessageType * ToggleMessageTypeGroup * ToggleMiniMapRotation * ToggleMinimap * TogglePVPFrame * TogglePetTalentFrame * ToggleSpellBook * ToggleStats * ToggleTalentFrame * ToggleTimeManager * ToggleWorldStateScoreFrame * UIDoFramesIntersect * UIFrameFade * UIFrameFadeIn * UIFrameFadeOut * UIFrameFadeRemoveFrame * UIFrameFlash * UIFrameFlashStop * UIFrameIsFading * UIFrameIsFlashing * UIParentLoadAddOn * UnitHasMana * UnitWatchRegistered * UnlockMultiCastActionBar * UnlockPetActionBar * UnregisterAttributeDriver * UnregisterAutoHide * UnregisterStateDriver * UnregisterUnitWatch * UpdateBagButtonHighlight * UpdateBagSlotStatus * UpdateCoinPickupFrame * UpdateMenuBarTop * UpdateMicroButtons * UpdateMicroButtonsParent * UpdatePartyMemberBackground * UpdateProfessionButton * UpdateStackSplitFrame * UpdateSubCategoryEnabledState * UpdateUIPanelPositions * UsesGUID * ValidateFramePosition * VideoOptionsValueChanged * VoiceChatShineFadeIn * VoiceChatShineFadeOut * acos * asin * atan * atan2 * cos * getglobal * getprinthandler * message * print * setglobal * setprinthandler * sin * tContains * tDeleteItem * tan * tostringall * updateContainerFrameAnchors